


Ten Kisses and I Love You

by Katseester



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katseester/pseuds/Katseester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten times in which Nagisa kisses Rei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Kisses and I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Десять поцелуев и признание](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606753) by [Laliho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliho/pseuds/Laliho)



> Set during season one. Assuming Nagisa wouldn't take every single opportunity to kiss Rei senseless (which is highly unlikely, I know).

01.

The first time Nagisa kisses him he says, "I really like you," first.

He doesn't give Rei much time after that, though.

 

02.

The second time Nagisa kisses him it's behind the school storehouse and the setting sun is casting a soft orange light over everything.

"Is there a reason you called me back here?" Rei asks, though he thinks he has an idea.

Nagisa, instead of answering, wraps his arms around Rei's neck and presses their lips together. "Good job today, Rei-chan," he murmers against Rei's skin, before kissing him again.

Rei wants to point out that almost-but-not-quite drowning while trying to figure out how to stay afloat isn't exactly what he'd call a good job, but Nagisa's lips are warm like that orange sun is warm, so he just closes his eyes and kisses back instead.

 

03.

The third time Nagisa kisses him he almost kills them both.

He can swim the butterfly. He can do it.

He slaps his hand against the pool edge and there's a moment of silence before Nagisa claps and cheers excitedly.

"Rei-chan, you did it!" he shouts as he runs over, but Rei, pulling his goggles from his head and shaking water from his hair, gasping for air, doesn't hear him.

Nagisa tackles him back into the water in a fierce embrace, and amidst the confusion and flailing limbs and panicked thoughts of _oh god I'm going to drown_ he feels something pressing insistently against his lips.

Nagisa releases him and he emerges from the water a second time, spluttering, red-faced, and utterly undignified.

"Are you an idiot?!" he yells - screeches, really - at Nagisa once he has the breath too, but Nagisa is too busy dragging him bodily out of the pool to reply.

 

04.

The fourth time Nagisa kisses Rei is on the doorstep of Rei's house; a quiet goodnight kiss after he had insisted on walking Rei home, and Rei wishes they could stay like that for a while longer. All too soon Nagisa is pulling away, bidding him goodnight, giving his hand a squeeze, and taking off down the front steps.

Rei stands for a few minutes before entering his house, and the look his brother gives him is enough to make him never want to leave his room again, ever.

 

05.

The fifth time Nagisa kisses him he uses tongue, and Rei is surprised at how entirely not grossed out he is by it.

Nagisa tastes like sugar and strawberries; he'd brought a slice of strawberry cake for lunch that day and clearly not enough time has passed between then and now, a short moment between classes and club activities that Nagisa is keen to take advantage of.

"Oh, ew," Nagisa says at the bridge of spit that forms between them, then laughs. Rei wipes his mouth almost in a daze, entirely unsure that that had really just happened, and then Nagisa is grabbing his hand and leading him towards the club room and it registers vaguely that he's smearing his spit on Nagisa's fingers.

It takes him longer than he'd like to convey this to Nagisa, and by the time he manages to he ends up yelling about spit and fingers in front of the rest of the team and decides that he's never letting Nagisa kiss him like that again.

 

06.

The sixth time Nagisa kisses him he isn't even conscious for it.

He wakes up coughing salty water down his chin and onto the sand. Rolls to his side and up onto his elbow, hacking, throat raw and chest sore.

He lies back down, exhausted, and becomes aware of the wet ground beneath his back and the rain falling on him.

Nagisa's face swims across his vision and he blinks stupidly up at it for a few seconds, wondering how he got there.

"You're okay," Nagisa says, sounding on the verge of tears. "You're okay, Rei-chan. I was so scared. Thank god, thank god..." And then he really does start crying, trying to speak through the sobs and hiccups but being entirely unable to.

"Yeah," is all Rei can manage in his confused state. He can barely hear Nagisa crying over the crashing of the ocean.

The ocean.

Shame swells inside him like a balloon and he feels like curling up and disappearing.

Instead, he sits up, and Nagisa hugs him so hard he's afraid his ribs might actually crack.

"Hey, loosen up a little, would you?" he asks, raising his arms a little awkwardly to rub at Nagisa's back.

"Sorry, sorry," Nagisa says, and he relents a little, but not much. "It's just. I tried to - I tried to bring you back. But I - couldn't. And I was so scared." His grip tightens again, and the shame in Rei swells even further.

"I'm sorry," he says to the nape of Nagisa's neck. Nagisa just shakes his head and buries his face further into his shoulder.

 

07.

The seventh time Nagisa kisses him he really wishes he wouldn't.

"It's a nice day out, isn't it, Rei-chan?" he says as the train clatters away on its tracks. As soon as it's out of sight, he takes a quick look around before standing on his toes and kissing Rei.

"Ah, Nagisa, wait," Rei protests, but Nagisa is persistent, wrapping his arms around Rei's neck and pressing closer. "Wait - Nagisa - please - "

Nagisa pulls back and fixes him with a confused frown. "What is it?"

"I have a - "

He sneezes. "I have a cold."

Nagisa's frown deepens. "Oh." He thinks for a minute, then shrugs. "I'm sure it'll be fine." And then he kisses Rei again.

They're late for class.

A couple days later, Nagisa comes down with a cold.

 

08.

The eighth time Nagisa kisses him he thinks no one's looking until Makoto coughs uncomfortably from somewhere behind them.

"Sorry, I just forgot my bag," Makoto says, face bright red, and practically runs from the club room, bag in tow.

Rei figures it should probably bother him more than it does, but he still refuses to let Nagisa kiss him again until he's absolutely sure no one's there.

 

09.

The ninth time Nagisa kisses him they're alone at Nagisa's place and the sun is about to set - the entirety of Nagisa's room is cast in half-shadow and they haven't bothered to turn on a light. All Rei can feel is Nagisa - Nagisa's mouth pressed against his, Nagisa's fingers working at the buttons of his shirt, Nagisa's leg shifting all-too-noticeably against the inside of his thigh and making him emit an embarrassing noise.

Nagisa chuckles against his lips and Rei would like to shove him off for it, but then suddenly his shirt is being slid off his shoulders and Nagisa is making no time in shucking his own garments, and any protest Rei had in mind dies before it reaches his tongue.

 

10.

The tenth time Nagisa kisses him he says, "I love you, Rei-chan," first.

Red-faced and spluttering, Rei can barely croak out an, "I love you, too." But then, he figures, Nagisa probably already knows.

 


End file.
